FSC 85
|debut= none |return= |withdraw= |pre= FSC #84 |nex= FSC #86|image = }} March 2015 saw the 85th edition of Forum Song Contest, held in Hamar, Norway, after Sandra Lyng's victory in the preceding edition. Compared to the last edition, FSC 85 faced some changes in the participants. Brazil and Greece did not take part after failing to vote last time. Also Austria withdrew. However, Israel and Switzerland returned after longer absences and also Morocco took part again after missing FSC 84. Thus, the number of participants did not change and remained at 29. With a seven point margin, Ukraine emerged as FSC winner for the first time, thanks to The Hardkiss and their song "Tony, Talk!". Romania went on to get the silver medal and Turkey completed the top three. The Host City Hamar is an administrative center, town and municipality of about 30.000 inhabitants situated by Norway’s largest lake Mjøsa, some 120 kms inland of the Norwegian capital Oslo. There have been small communities in the Hamar area far back in history, but the town is thought to have been built in the early Middle Ages. Much of the information about medieval Hamar is derived from the ‘Hamar Chronicles’, dated to about 1550. The town is said to have reached its apex in the early 14th century, dominated by the Hamar Cathedral, Bishop's manor, and fortress, and surrounding urbanization. The town was known for its fragrant apple orchards, but there were also merchants, craftsmen, and fishermen in the town. In modern times Hamar is well known in Norway as a cultural town and sports-town with long traditions in ice-skating, ice-hockey (with the second olympic venue in Hamar, the Hamar OL-Amfi for ice-hockey) and football. Hamar is a judicial centre in inland Norway with municipal courts, and also has a popular University College and an abundant restaurant/cafe-variety for such a small town. The town is also traditionally known in Norway as a Railway crossroads with several important rail-lines crossing the town. The Venue Hamar Olympiahall: Vikingskipet '''is a multi-cultural venue in Hamar, Norway. (The Vikingship got its name because the impressive and imposing architectural structure with huge heavy wooden beams looks like a Vikingship turned upside down.) In winter it is a national ice-skating arena (one of the biggest in the world, it was built for the 1994 Lillehammer Winter Olympics where several sports where held in Hamar, and has a capacity of up to 20.000 seats for concerts, and in summer it is used for various business-events, summer-sports, computer ‘gatherings’, national tv-events and music concerts. The Hosts '''Jon Almaas, 48 years old, is a famous Norwegian TV-show presenter. He has had a career in TV since the 1990s, also as a producer of several TV-programs for NRK. He is best known for his successful years as part of the ‘Nytt på Nytt’-team, a popular satirical TV-show on NRK from 1999 onwards. He has also been host of several Norwegian TV-events, among them Spellemannsprisen (Norwegian Grammy Awards). Anne Rimmen, 34 years old, is a famous Norwegian journalist and TV-show presenter. She has worked in NRK’s Sports department for several years and was one of the main TV-show presenters for NRK during the 2012 London Olympics. In 2011 she was co-presenter of the Norwegian MGP-finals. The Show * Note: France did not vote, so their entry was moved down to the end of the scoreboard, while retaining its score. If voted, France would have reached the ninth place. The Results The Winner The Hardkiss - Tony, Talk!